Talk:Final Destination 6/@comment-96.232.112.37-20120127030640
How about this plot? Twelve years after the explosion of Flight 180, eleven years after the pile-up on Route 23, and six years after the derailment of the Devil’s Flight roller coaster, James Duncan, his girlfriend, Sharon Critch, James’ friend, Brian Madison, and Sharon’s friend, Lisa Dolinski are vacationing on their spring break from Florida University to Heaven’s Peaks ski resort. While riding the ski lift to Heaven’s hill, James suffers a premonition of a deadly avalanche, killing him, his friends, and his classmates. When some of the events within the premonition prior to the avalanche occur, James freaks out, and presses the emergency stop button on the lift bench. While his friends are yelling at him to resume the lift, the avalanche erupts below them, as they all watch in horror. When James and his friends get off the lift hill, they are confronted by his other classmates, who survived the avalanche. Among them was popular girl, Michelle Thorpe, jocks Brad Adams and Justin Welborn, Stoner couple Nick Warner and Gwen Chasey, and geek Bobby Paulson. While everyone was yelling, suddenly an icicle from the roof of the resort fell in-between the crack of a large ice block, which caused the ice block to fall. When the group had heard the ice block fall, James had a sense and pulled Lisa to the left. When Sharon and Brian looked up, and the ice block crushed to two, and they were flattened. When the group returned to Florida, everyone was at the funeral of Sharon and Brian. When the funeral was over, James was standing over Sharon’s grave, when Lisa approached him. The two embraced, and decided that they would go to the movies to get over the death of their friends. When they get out of the movies, the two feel better about their friends demise. But later in the day, Michelle is killed when she was getting a pedicure at Torture Salon, her chair malfunctioned, and it bent back until Michelle broke in two. When James and Sharon learned about Michelle’s death, they go online to find an explanation. They find articles on Flight 180, the Route 23 pile-up, and the Devil’s Flight derailment, and figure out that death is after them. James realizes that there are clues on to how the survivors will die. They figure out that Brad is next, and they find him at his beach house. As they scan the beach for him, they see him out on the water, wind surfing. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind (believed to be death) blows Brad of course, and into an area filled with jagged rocks. Brad is thrown into the pile and is cut, and partially impaled by the rocks, unable to move, when suddenly, his wind surf board turns around, and a wave comes and swoops the surfer in the air, and it comes down, impaling Brad in the chest. The next try to find Justin, who is at a concert. When James and Sharon arrive at the concert, they search the crowd for Justin, when the stage collapses. A support bar fell, swinging towards Justin. He is flung onto a nearby road. He has bad injuries, but he’d survive. As James and Sharon sigh in relief, an 18-Wheeler runs over Justin, obliterating his body. They next try to save Goths Nick and Gwen, who don’t believe what they’re saying, and think James and Sharon are on drugs. But when their deaths start to play out, James and Sharon succeed at intervening in both deaths, Nick going to be blown up when he drops his cigarette lighter in a liter of vodka, and Gwen, who was going to be crushed by a falling crate of animals. While the four are conversing on a sidewalk on what to do next about death, Sharon explains her “fool-proof” system on how to successfully cheat death, by fooling death. She would do such by creating a “real death” but wasn’t suicide. Basically, a staged death. Though her system seems flawed, James and dismisses this as he realizes they still have to save Bobby. Bobby is having some lawn work done. (He lives off campus) When the four arrive at Bobby’s house, they accidentally crash into a mailbox, which distracted the workers, one of them who was handling a lawn mower, which he ran into Bobby’s steel fence, which ruptured the saw on the mower, which ricocheted in the air, and decapitated Bobby. The four split into two, Nick and Gwen separating from James and Sharon. While James and Sharon were talking, Sharon collapsed into James’ arms crying. While they were embracing each other, they kissed. Nick and Gwen had to go back to their job at a tropical pet shop. While working in the animal traps room, Nick decides to have some fun, and set all of the traps on, and watch them all close like mouse traps. When the traps are set, Nick is about to press the button, when he slips on animal droppings behind him, and while falling, accidentally presses the activate button on the remote, and the traps slice him in various places. Gwen runs in the room, crying. She tries to find James and Sharon, who were walking home. When Gwen appeared on the street James and Sharon were on, a large tree branch swung down, flinging Gwen into the air, when she is impaled through the head by a flagpole. James and Sharon then realize that they’re the only ones left, and have to protect each other. They decide to move to a different state, hoping to escape death for however long they can. But while driving on a highway, a nearby cliff loses jagged rocks that head straight for the two. The rocks rupture the wheels on their car, and James accidentally drives off another cliff. Sharon decides to jump, because she can’t bare another person deciding her death. Sharon falls to the ground, crushed by impact. James falls with the car, and the car explodes. The last image is of James’ head flying towards the camera. **It is revealed to be an “in betweenquel”, in between FD3 and FD4. **It has elements of FD3, such as one person in both main characters’ couples’ dies, like Jason and Carrie. **This would occur one year before the McKinley Speedway Accident. **Sharon’s plot of “staged death” is never tested, but never proved wrong, so it could be another way of cheating death. **In the end, Sharon would die, because technically, it is her turn to die, though she decided to jump herself, and her death wasn’t caused by death. Leave all comments!